Una misión peligrosa
by Korlis
Summary: Cyborg Superman vuelve a atacar National City. El DEO pide ayuda a Lena Luthor: necesitan una jaula capaz de contener al criminal y un señuelo para que caiga en la trampa. ¿Quién mejor que Lena para eso? Pero hay alguien que no está muy de acuerdo con el plan.


Cyborg Superman vuelve a atacar National City.

El DEO pide ayuda a Lena Luthor: necesitan una jaula capaz de contener al criminal y un señuelo para que caiga en la trampa. ¿Quién mejor que Lena para eso?

Pero hay alguien que no está muy de acuerdo con el plan.

En una sala apartada en el cuartel del DEO…

-¡¿Es que quieres matarte?!-pregunta Supergirl nerviosa a Lena.

A la rubia no le gusta ni un poco este plan. Normalmente no le gusta usar a gente como cebo, pero usar a Lena le gusta aún menos.

-Está todo bajo control. No va a pasar nada.- le responde Lena intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Y qué pasa si la jaula no funciona?-continúa. No van a convencerla para que deje a alguien participar en aquella locura.

-Mis inventos siempre funcionan. Creo que lo he demostrado hasta ahora.-le responde un poco ofendida. Lena está muy segura del plan y de que todo va a salir bien. Sabe que Supergirl está preocupada por ella, pero eso no va a evitar que ella siga adelante.

-Ya, claro. ¿Y si falla? Podría ser, ¿y si entonces yo no llego a tiempo para sacarte de ahí?

-Tú siempre llegas a tiempo. Eres la heroína, ¿recuerdas?- bromea Lena intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Ese monstruo ya está suficiente motivado para matarte como para que encima te ofrezcas en bandeja de plata.-intenta explicar Supergirl, pero Lena tiene respuesta para todos sus argumentos.

-¿Qué mejor señuelo se te ocurre?

-Eres imposible.-se exaspera Supergirl.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Tú haces lo mismo cada día y nadie te dice nada.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Así? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia, Supergirl? ¿Qué tú llevas un traje hortera y yo no?-ironiza Lena.

-¡Mi traje no es hortera! ¡Es como el de mi primo!-responde ofendida Supergirl.

-Claro porque ese traje tampoco es hortera ni nada.-se ríe Lena.

-Hay gente a la que le gusta, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto ahora?

-Has sido tú quien se ha puesto en modo "Mi traje es el más chupiguay de todos".

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Como quieras, Supergirl. Si ya has acabado,…-dice Lena cansada de esa conversación y acercándose a la puerta, pero Kara se pone en medio haciéndole frenar en seco.

-No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.-le dice Kara.

-Ya me has dicho lo que pensabas, ¿qué más quieres?-contesta exasperada Lena.- Nos están esperando.

-Que me prometas que está será la última vez que te pondrás en riesgo.- le dice muy seria Kara.

-Prométemelo tú a mí.

-¿Por qué debería hacer yo eso? Es mi trabajo.

-No, tú trabajo es ser reportera, Kara.-le contesta Lena muy segura.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no me llamo así.- contesta Kara con su natural habilidad para no saber mentir. Obviamente, Lena levanta una ceja como señal para que deje de disimular porque no va a caer en ese truco tan flojo.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- se rinde al final Kara.

-¿En serio? Tu disfraz son unas gafas. ¿Te crees que puedes engañar a alguien así?

-Hasta ahora ha funcionado.

-Eso no me sirve de consuelo. ¿Cómo la gente no se ha dado cuenta?

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Pues me lo confirmaste la noche de la gala. Fue muy gracioso verte yendo de arriba a abajo comiendo y cambiándote de ropa.-ríe Lena pensando en esa noche.

-Graciosísimo. Un momento, hemos vuelto a desviarnos del tema.

-Kara, no voy a parar de intentar solucionar cada uno de los destrozos que ha provocado mi familia.

-No es tu responsabilidad.-responde rendida Kara.

-Lo sé, pero voy a continuar haciéndolo, lo quieras o no. – le dice la morena acercándose a ella y acariciándole el brazo.- Además, hay otra cosa que voy a hacer lo quieras o no porque me estoy muriendo de ganas de hacerlo.- le dice Lena acercándose mucho más a Kara.

-¿El qu…-responde Kara sorprendida por el acercamiento repentino, pero no puede acabar la frase porque Lena la está besando.

Apenas sus labios llevan juntos unos segundos cuando Lena se separa de ella y se dirige de nuevo hacia la puerta, esta vez nadie se pone en medio para evitar que salga porque Kara está demasiado paralizada intentado asimilar lo que acaba de pasar.

-Nos vemos luego. Y no llegues tarde, por favor.- se despide antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Es el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo que despierta a Kara de su ensimismamiento. Se gira para mirar hacia la puerta por la que acaba de marcharse Lena.

No puede evitar tocarse suavemente los labios con la yema de los dedos y dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.


End file.
